CITRUS
by Princess Illyasviel Aihara
Summary: This story is about the continued citrus story and now that yuzu and mei are a couple,how will they conquer and fight on the challenges might come their way and what if the one who they thought supports them the most will also be the one to tear them apart...read and learn how will the story unfold


CHAPTER 1 Author:Princess Illyasviel Aihara{Etoile-Sama}

Yuzu woke up by the sun shining to her face,she looked at her side as she felt a soft hands embrace her...as she looked she saw a raven hair shining by the shine of the sun..

A smile grow from yuzu's face as she holds mei's hand and saw the ring sitting on her finger,while holding her hand she rubs the ring"i still think this is a dream but if it is please...never wake me up"

A great idea came to her mind which make her grin widely she slowly got off mei's embrace and got off of bed and gently closed the door,she washed her face and brush her teeth and go to the bathroom to take a bath ...not wanting to disturb her sleeping beauty from her sleep she slowly go to the room and get the clothes she needed and go back to the bathroom and changes there ...

After changing, yuzu go back to the kitchen and wear her favorite apron which is hardly made by the raven haired beauty,she cook her favorite meals,she arranged the table and arrange the glass and plates their going to use"done...i hope she will like it yet...only one way to find out"

Meanwhile the raven haired beauty is still on bed sleeping peacefully and she didn't feel the blonde beside her and it waked her up,she slowly sit up and looked at the time"it's pretty early for her to wake up...what is she up to this time,we haven't got class this week because of grandfather event "

Mei got off of bed and go to the bathroom to fix herself,after fixing herself she was planning on finding the blonde but the delicious smell coming from the kitchen caught her attention...she walked to the kitchen and saw a very well arranged table and all her favorite meals are in the table ready to eat she was wondering who cooked them...until she heard a voice

"Morning mei.."a sweet smile is on yuzu face and it made mei melt,yuzu made mei sit on the chair and she sits at the other side.."you cooked all of this?"mei looked at all the meals prepared in the table "yeah...i hope you will like it though"yuzu looked down a little, mei smiled and take piece of all the dishes in the table and eats "thanks yuzu"yuzu looked up as she and wait mei to continue"this is really delicious,you cooked really well and thanks for cooking my favorite dishes"

Yuzu smiled and fill their drinks and give mei hers...after eating a sweet and lovely breakfast yuzu do the dishes mei said she would do it but yuzu prevent her to and mei know she couldn't win to yuzu and she sat down on the sofa ,after doing the dishes yuzu sat down beside mei, both women stay in the room in comfortable silence

Yuzu stand and goes to the piano beside the sofa mei is sitting and sat down and plays it ..yuzu took a piano training because mei and ume encourage her to,because she always hide her talent for piano yet ume and mei saw it

A sweet melody was filing the room,mei was listening to yuzu's play while reading a book..yuzu stopped playing as her phone rung and she looked at her phone to see who is calling

Incoming call:harumin "What do she need this time...i'll be back in a minute mei"mei looked and nodded,yuzu stands and goes to the kitchen and answers the call

"Yuzucchi!you need to meet me up now!ASAP!"  
"Whoa ..calm down there harumin why?"  
"The new volume of momoiro sisters is published now and limited editon 50%off!"  
"Ehh!?are you sure!?i'll be there give me 10 minutes "

Yuzu hung up and quickly go back to the living room and mei noticed that yuzu seemed to me in a hurry and asked "yuzu is everything ok?"yuzu looked and saw the worried expression on the face of the reaven haired women,yuzu smiled and wears her jacket and scarf and sit next to mei

"Well harumin called and we need to meet up for something...you wanna come?"mei looked at the blonde and give of a sigh and simply nodded and close her book and gets change

After changing yuzu and mei walked out to meet harumin,while walking a cold breeze from the air come their way which make them shiver and to yuzu's surprice two hands embrace her right arm,she looked and saw mei blushing to the top of her ear,after seing that yuzu melted away and stared at her cute raven haired girlfriend

Mei noticed that yuzu was staring at her"why are you staring at me?"yuzu has a wide grin on her face"well you look cute when you blush and i can't avoid looking,it's rare to see this after all"yuzu laugh a little and mei look away yet still holding on the blone's arm

After arriving at the place,they meet up with harumin"yuzucchi!"harumin came bursting to the two couple which shocked the both of them"harumin!?you almost gave me a heart attack!"harumin catch her breath and gave yuzu a paper bag"here,you took to long so i bought it"yuzu eyes sparkled and takes it and hug her bestfriend"thanks harumin!"

After meeting with harumin they walk around the mall and buy some stuff,while walking yuzu noticed that mei was looking on the bear and smiled"hey harumin can you distract mei for a while?"harumin gave of a evil smile"i don't know what your planning but..mama harumin will help" "thanks harumin"harumin go to mei and holds her hand and runs away from yuzu" are many books there ill treat you whatever you want there are many good books at the corner over there let's go!"mei was confused but followed harumin and look back at yuzu and looks away again

After seing the two were far,the blonde secretly bought the bear mei was staring at and hide it into her bag and go were the two was,harumin sign yuzu if its ok and yuzu nodded"mei did you pick any you would like?"mei looked at yuzu and yuzu smiled"ok ill pick some"yuzu walked to harumin and said"mei will be on the bench!"mei looked and nodded and then the two walked to the bench and harumin gave off a loud sigh which startled the blonde

"What?"yuzu asked"you two have been dating for like 2 years now,don't you plan to go up or something?"yuzu blushed and said"whaa!? What are you saying harumin?" "No i mean shouldn't you propose or anything like that?"yuzu gave of an weak smile and look down, harumin looked at her best friend she was about to say something when the blonde speak first "like her other side of the family would accept"harumin couldn't have the words to speak back beause she also knew that there's no way the chairman would let his grandaughter be with someone who dosen't go through him especially some like yuzu

"Well i mean papa would glady give his blessing but..."harumin cut of her blonde friend and said "you won't gve up right?"yuzu was shocked to hear what harumin said and looked up"the yuzucchi i know won't give up no matter what and fight for what she believes in"harumin gave off her friend with a wide smile and after seing that,a smile grow on the blondes face

"Let's go pick the or else she will kill me if i made us late ill be the one to pay for that book after all"yuzu laugh and stand,they both walk back and pick mei up"where did you go?"mei asked with a serious voice,yuzu got scared and think of something to say,of course she couldn't say what they talk about her!"ahhh...we checked that new dress that came from US but it cost a thousand so i can't afford it"mei looked at yuzu in the eyes but yuzu always gets nervous when mei looked at her in the eye so yuzu avoided eye contact with the raven haired beauty which made mei kinda sad, mei walked beside yuzu and hold her hand and it made the blonde shake a little

She looked at harumin and sign her for help but harumin gave yuzu a thumbs up and wink at her,yuzu sigh and walk but her heart is beating so fast it could go break out from her chest,mei was looking down thinking"did she hate me?did i say something wrong?"many thoughts was going on with mei's mind, yuzu and harumin was talking while walking,after walking out the mall harumin waved and walk different way,they walked towards their apartment and yuzu noticed something was wrong with mei "mei?"yuzu looked at mei looking down"mei"still no respond from the raven haired women,yuzu stopped walking and turn facing mei and holds her face and without any hasitation yuzu crashed their lips together and it shocked the raven haired women,yuzu pulled back and with the raven haired beauty still in shock for what she did,mei looked at yuzu with a confused look same time blushing"you were spacing out and i called you 2 times and you didn't respond so.."yuzu was looking away,her face was completely red

Mei looked down again and breath and look up again"yuzu...can you look at me in the eye?"she whispered but yuzu heard every single bit of it,yuzu looked back at mei and mei was looking at her,yuzu breath and hold her scarf and look back at mei"whats wrong mei?"mei looked down again and shoke her head and looked at the blonde who was worried about her"it's nothing yuzu i already found the answer"yuzu can't understand what mei just said,she was trying to analize and figure out what mei is meaning but she was stopped by the cold breeze of the air and she shiver"here mei...you will catch cold"yuzu remove her jacket and wears it to the raven haired beauty and she also remove her scarf and wraps it around mei's neck"but yuzu-"mei was cut off when the blonde spoke"no buts ok? Lets go back"

After returning back to the apartment yuzu is shaking and she go straight to their bedroom and covered herself with a blanket,mei followed yuzu to their bedroom and saw yuzu shaking,mei was about to remove yuzu's jacket and scarf and give it back but yuzu refuse"but yuzu if you don't wear this you will be the one-"yuzu cut of mei and speak"don't worry about me i have a blanket here and you just got back here like a month ago and i promise you that i will take care of you and i don't promise when i have no plan of keeping it..."yuzu grit and she looked down black face,mei was shocked of the sudden change of yuzu's face"i hate those kind of people..."after hearing those words come out of the blondes mouth,mei looked down and felt a tear fall from her eyes"then..why didn't you hate me?"yuzu looked at mei"what are you talking abou-"mei cut yuzu off and clenches her hand and makes a fist"i broke my promise to you a thousand times...and still here you are taking care of me ..even if you got hurt or sick your still thinking about my safety ..isn't this to unfair? Your always the one getting hurt bacause of me and-"yuzu spoke again before mei could finish what she was saying"it's because i love you..."mei's eyes went wide and more tears keep falling from her eyes,she stopped talking and yuzu continued"it's because i love you mei aihara...because i don't want to be unable to do anything for the one i love ...i want to give more help and care that i could give, don't want it to happen again"yuzu was shocked that she said that last words and she put her one hand to her mouth"yuzu? What are you saying you don't want it to happen again?what will happen?"yuzu looked and turn her face away from the raven haired women

"Yuzu...what happen?"mei was waiting for the answer but there was no respond from the blonde,mei was about to call again when the blonde spoke"it's nothing mei..just forget that i said that sorry"yuzu laid down at the bed and covered herself turning away from mei and it leave a sad expression to the raven haired women,mei went to bed as well and she looked at yuzu she sigh and laid at bed she looked again"what's going on yuzu? I know there's something wrong you just don't want to tell me anything..."mei thought of herself,mei closed her eyes and sleep

TO BE CONTINUED...

HELLO GUYS! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER..WELL FOR ME TO CONTINUE WRITTING DEPENDS ON ITS REVIEW AND I STILL DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A GOOD ONE BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS OR IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW ! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
THE SECOND CHAPTER WON'T BE LONG AND I PROMISE IT WILL HAVE MORE ANSWERS OF WHAT YUZU'S TALKING ABOUT..WELL I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE READING MY STORY!PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OF WHAT YOU THINK AND IF ANY IDEAS OR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW ! HAPPY READING GUYS!

-Princess Illyasviel Aihara{Etoile-Sama}😇 


End file.
